customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 is a sound effect that can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1. It is originally a Disney sound effect. Info *'First recorded': 1940s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), Brave Knight Corporation (1951-present), Nickelodeon (1980-present), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1940s *'First heard': Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s *'Area used': Worldwide Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Angry Beavers *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Rush (Heard thrice and preceded by Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT in "Big Time Love Song".) *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Brendan's Town *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Danger Rangers *The Fairly OddParents *Feelings *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "House of Bloos") *Freaky Stories *Grojband *Harvey Girls Forever! *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Johnny Bravo *Jungle Junction *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "The Dotted Line".) *Learning Leo *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Marsupilami *Mixels (Heard once in "Wrong Colors.") *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MythBusters *The New Adventures of Super Mario *Out of Jimmy's Head *Planet Sheen *Power Drive *Power Rangers *Princess Amy *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *Sassy Girls *Sesame Street *Smasher *Soulcalibur: A New Legend *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stickin' Around *Tekken: The Devil Gene *Teletubbies *Tiger Troops *The Tom and Jerry Show *Ultimate Spider-Man *VeggieTales (Heard once in the second Silly Songs with Larry "The Hairbrush Song.") *The Wacky Days *Virtua Fighter: Ultimate Combat *What a Cartoon! *What Do Sheep Do? Movies *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Alphabet Soup (1994) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) (2002 special edition re-release only.) *The Beaver Dam (2018) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Dream Busters (2019) *Flushed Away (2006) *George of the Jungle (2003) *Hall of the Mountain Dude (2018) *The Knights in Castle City (1991) *The Knights in Castle City 2: True Campaign (1993) *The Knights in Castle City 3: Royal Victory (1995) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *North, East, South, West (2017) *Ocean Blue (1995) (Heard once in the animated opening sequence) *Over the Hills and Far Away (1987) *Pilgrims and Indians (1984) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Rival of the Chipmunks (1989) *Space Jam (1996) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Who Framed Kel Mitchell (1996) *Witches' Spell (1988) *The Wonder Pets Movie (2014) Barney & the Backyard Gang *Michael the Computer Wrecker (1988) (heard twice when Amy in her roller blades falls down on the ground the 2nd time and when Michael and Cleo knocks the keyboard off the desk) *Michael's Dinner Disaster (1989) (heard once when the cups of milk fall on the napkins while Michael tackles Amy towards the kitchen island) *Dying for Pie (1990) (heard once when Dylan throws the sweater at Harlow, causing her to look nervous) *Adam's Underwear (1990) (heard once in Adam's first underwear nightmare when Adam gets out of bed) Barney & Friends *The Exercise Circus! (1993) (heard once when Derek throws the green ball up in the air during the failure of his juggling technique) *Is Everybody Happy? (1997) (heard once when Miss Etta leaves the treehouse after Baby Bop breaks Chip's twinkle tower) *Let's Eat (1997) (heard three times when Scooter pops out the parts of the school and the treehouse) Barney Videos *Barney & the Backyard Gang *Jobic's Big Mistake (1992) (when ) *Magic Tricks (1992) (heard once when Jobic uses magic to make the rope fly back into his hat) *Baby Bop's Ouch! (1992) (heard once when Baby Bop slips on a banana peel) *Barney Saves Christmas (1993) (probably heard a few times when ) *My Fair Juan (1995) (heard once when Juan throws the vanilla cupcake on the ground) *Playing by the Rules (1995) (heard once when Ishtar slips on a banana peel and drops the pain medicine and the wooden spoon) *Barney's Alphabet Fun (1996) (when ) *Once Upon a Time (1996) (heard once when the end of Rapunzel's hair flies into Stella's suitcase) *Barney's Sailing to Magical Island (1997) (heard when a big gust of wind blew BJ's red baseball hat off of BJ's head) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (heard three times when Baby Bop throws pieces of clothing outside and inside the treehouse) *Round and Round We Go (2002) (heard twice when one of the fishes fly into Barney's boat) Scare Factor *Nightmare - This cartoon zip sound effect is 900 trillion times scary and is bound to scare lots of people who are extremely afraid of this sound. YOU WILL RUN HOME SCREAMING TO YOUR MAMA IN A BOX! Category:Sound Effects from Hell Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects